Luz de Esperanza
by ShizuNight
Summary: [1.- Drabble] -Primera Impresión- Y pensar que la luz que tanto había esperado aparecería de forma inesperada. Con forma de una tierna niña de 6 años. [2.- Drabble] -No me toques- A pesar de tener ese trauma, había un hombre que la amaba tal y como era. [Este fic participa en el Ritual de Iniciación del Foro "Estación Konoha"]
1. La princesa y el Huérfano

**Disclaimer:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Este fic participa en el Ritual de Iniciación del Foro "Estación Konoha"

 _** Pasen por aquí, tenemos galletitas y pronto habrá Colada Morada :') **_

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-** Este fic consta de 2 Drabbles de aproximadamente 500 palabras.

\- Los drabbles corresponden al sorteo hecho por la administradora:

 _ **Le gusta:**_ _Los gatos._

 _ **No le gusta:**_ _El contacto Físico._

 **Nota de la Autora:**

La verdad es que no me terminó de convencer esta parte pero se los dejo con un final abierto a su imaginación, espero les guste este primer Drabble Naruhina o bueno, un intento de esa pareja.

 **[…]**

 **La princesa y el Huérfano**

 **[** _Le gusta: los gatos_ **]**

 **[…]**

Siempre había deseado una mascota pero para un niño de 5 años que vive en la calle es casi imposible cumplir ese deseo.

Sus padres murieron en una balacera que hubo por el callejón donde se alojaban, Minato Namikaze había perdido su trabajo y como consecuencia perdieron todo debido a las deudas que se amontonaron.

Es complicado encontrar en este tiempo a buenas personas que te den una mano, la mayoría solo está interesada en el dinero o en algún derivado de éste.

Naruto Uzumaki creía que no tenía salvación hasta que la conoció. Una tarde mientras pedía limosna en las calles se topó con una jovencita de 6 años que vestía un lujoso vestido pomposo de encaje.

—Lo siento mucho— se había disculpado la tierna niña al ver que había tirado al suelo las escazas monedas que tenía el rubio — Y-Yo misma repondré las que faltan — murmuró al divisar que algunas cayeron a la alcantarilla.

Para el momento, el rubio no había dicho ni una sola palabra, solamente se limitaba a observar como esa niña recogía las monedas con prisa y vergüenza.

—No te preocupes— intervino antes de que la "princesa" metiera su mano a un charco de lodo — Ya reuniré más monedas, un día sin comer no es problema.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron en grande, cayendo en cuenta de las ropas que vestía aquel niño rubio. Iba a decir algo pero un llamado atrajo su atención, a lo lejos un chico de aproximadamente 7 años de cabello castaño llamaba con apuro a la chica.

— ¡Hinata-sama!— la nombrada alzó el brazo indicando en donde se encontraba.

—Hinata— susurró de forma bajita el ojiazul. La niña lo miró expectante y sonrió.

—Me llamo Hinata ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó a la par que su primo se posicionaba alado de ella.

—Soy Naruto— respondió un poco nervioso por la penetrante mirada que tenía de ambos ojiperlas— M-M-Me… — el nerviosismo le ganaba, nunca había hablado tanto con una persona desde la muerte de sus padres, así que la presión lo estrujó mucho hasta que explotó.

—¡S-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gustan los gatos y algún día planeó tener a uno de mascota, amo la corteza de pan que quedan de los restaurantes y pronto cumpliré 6 años!

El ojiperla hombre no pudo evitar reír mientras que Hinata observaba al pequeño rubio con gracia y ternura.

—Naruto— lo llamó el chico castaño— ¡Hombre! Me caíste bien. Soy Neji, mucho gusto.

El rostro del nombrado se volvió un rojo intenso, tapó con extrema vergüenza sus mejillas y por primera vez en su vida sentía felicidad. Esos chicos le habían hablado tranquilamente sin golpearlo en el acto.

Tal vez, ellos eran la luz que tanto había buscado por años. Ellos sería lo llamado _Amigos._

—Ven— Hinata lo jaló del brazo al rubio que empezaba a acumular lágrimas en sus orbes azules— Desde ahora serás de mi familia.

Esas palabras impresionaron a los dos niños, Naruto miró asombrado al Neji pero éste solamente sonrió y negó con la cabeza. El rubio detuvo el andar de su compañera para mencionarle que no necesitaba hacer eso.

—No digas nada— intervino Neji— Si vienes con nosotros tendrás asegurada una vida feliz — su prima sonrió y ante la mirada de duda del rubio, añadió — Además, tendrás a un lindo gatito de mascota, Kurama estará encantado contigo.

 **[…]**

 _¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Aplausos? ¿Rasengans? ¿Chidoris?_

 _¿Taza, tetera, cuchara o cucharon?_

 **[…]**


	2. No me toques

**Disclaimer:**

\- Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Este fic participa en el Ritual de Iniciación del Foro "Estación Konoha"

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Aquí les tengo mi segundo drabble, un hermoso y suculento _Suikarin_. Espero les guste como quedó, y no se olviden de pasar por el foro _Estación Konoha,_ donde encontraran más fic's que participan en este ritual de iniciación.

 _Si les gustan las obras geniales, pasen por los Drabbles de: DawnYoshino y Daniela Herrera._

Bueno, sin más preámbulos los dejo leer con tranquilidad.

 **[…]**

 **No me toques**

 **[** _No le gusta: El contacto físico_ **]**

 **[…]**

Pateó con fuerza el cojín de su sala, con ira recogió la cadena que le había hecho a él. Ese día era su cumpleaños y Karin como buena novia decidió regalarle una cadena elaborada por ella misma, tenía pensado entregársela de sorpresa en la oficina pero no imaginó lo que iba a encontrar.

Al acercarse al lugar de trabajo de su amado escuchó unos gemidos que provenían de esa oficina, con pasos lentos y silenciosos se adentró allí. No evitó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al observar como Sasuke le era infiel con su secretaria Shion.

Sin aguantarlo más había salido huyendo de ahí como una cobarde.

Cayó al suelo cuando ya no tuvo más fuerzas para seguir de pie, abrazó sus rodillas mientras lloraba más fuerte. El timbre de su casa sonaba desesperadamente pero no quiso abrirle a nadie, no quería enfrentar la cruda realidad – si era Sasuke el que tocaba –.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe y como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura levantándola de aquel frio lugar. No miró hacia arriba, sabía perfectamente quién era. Ese olor era inconfundible.

—Vaya, zanahoria — se aferró fuertemente a su mejor amigo — ¿Qué te hizo el malnacido de Sasuke?

No quería responder porque sabía que Suigetsu iría directo a masacrarlo aunque si tampoco decía nada, el resultado iba a ser el mismo.

—Me fue infiel — sintió perfectamente como su amigo se tensó — Pero fue mi culpa… Y-Yo no podía satisfacerlo en….. en… — le costaba decir eso. Cuando tenía 9 años abusaron sexualmente de ella por más de 2 meses, desde eso no podía soportar el tacto de un hombre sobre su piel. Solamente Suigetsu podía abrazarla. Con él se sentía segura — Todo fue mi cul-

—¡Karin! — la interrumpió sumamente enojado — No te atrevas a decir nuevamente que todo fue tu culpa, ese maldito aceptó salir contigo sabiendo que tenías ese trauma, no me vengas ahora con esas estupideces. Cualquier hombre estaría feliz contigo, Sasuke es un idiota por haberte engañado.

La pelirroja se alejó bruscamente de sus brazos.

—¡¿Quién querría a alguien como yo?!— preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos. Suigetsu bajó la mirada — ¡Responde! Si ves, nadie nunca me amará, no soy ni un poco atractiva, sería mejor si desapareciera de este mund… — sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios del peliblanco.

Intentó zafarse pero la aprisionó contra la pared, beso tan suavemente a Karin que ésta no evitó corresponderle. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron y no existía nadie más que ellos dos.

Cuando se separaron, las mejillas de Karin lucían un hermoso color escarlata. Suigetsu besó los ojos de su pelirroja preferida limpiando cualquier rastro que quedara de agüita salada. Juntó sus frentes y con una penetrante mirada, habló:

—Nunca digas que nadie te querrá — los orbes violetas brillaron de amor y ternura — Porque me tienes perdidamente enamorado, Karin.

Y la volvió a besar, con cariño, compresión y mucho amor. Sentimientos que llegaron a la pelirroja quien no dudó en corresponderle.

Después de todo, él era el único que podía tocarla y en un futuro no tan lejano sería el único que llenaría su mente porque su corazón ya tenía dueño y su nombre era: Suigetsu Hozuki.

 **[…]**


End file.
